


Pier Pressure

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: The four go to the lake to chill for the day, but Roman cannot deal with the tension that seems to be around his bother and his friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Pier Pressure

“Roman! Get back here!”

“Last one in has to do my chores for a week!”

A loud splash followed as Roman cannonballed off the platform and into the murky water.

Virgil wrinkled his nose in disgust as Roman resurfaced and pushed his now-wet hair from his eyes. “That’s… actually gross.”

Roman shrugged and lazily swam around the small platform that poked out into the water. He’d been looking forward to this since the weather had warmed up. It was a tradition that their little rag-tag group would venture out to Logan’s house and then take a walk to the nearby lake in order to cool off and have a picnic – lovingly prepared by Patton, of course. Sure, maybe the lake’s water wasn’t exactly ‘clean’ but Roman did not care in the slightest. It was warm out and being in the water was cooler than being out of it. He eventually pulled himself up back onto dry land, letting his feet rest in the water as he observed his friends.

Patton, being the slowest of them as he insisted he could carry everything for the picnic, had just appeared and was panting. Virgil quickly lunged towards the boy, grabbing everything and putting it on the ground. He rummaged in his own bag for his water bottle and handed it to Patton, who thanked him with a wide grin before taking a long drink.

During this, Logan’s thin figure crossed his vision. He reached for the blanket and set it up with little to no flourish, every movement of his was so effortless and easy. The boy then reached into another bag and pulled out bottles of sunscreen, tossing one between Virgil and Patton before turning his attention to Roman.

“I’ll never hear the end of it from your dad if you get burnt. Come here.” Logan practically demanded.

Roman knew he was right. His dad was just a little protective and a total worry-wart, it was no secret where his brother got it from. With a heavy, exaggerated sigh, the young boy pushed himself up and wandered over to sit beside Logan. As much as he feigned being annoyed, Roman was more than happy to let the nerd run his hands all over his body. So when the bottle was thrust into his hands, he looked to Logan with offense.

“Did you really expect me to do it for you? Are you truly that incapable of looking after yourself?” Logan raised an eyebrow, working the cream into his own arms.

Roman shuffled closer and whispered into Logan’s ear, “I was just hoping to have you touching me…”

“Shut up.” Logan muttered with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Without any more prompting, he did take the bottle from Roman’s hands and began to cover his boyfriend’s back and arms.

The dramatic boy couldn’t help the smug grin that grew on his face before looking over to his brother and other friend, who were sitting next to each other doing their own sunscreen. He could see that Virgil was flicking his eyes between the rest of the group warily, a usual sign that he wanted to say something and was trying to build up the confidence to do so. Roman rolled his eyes, “Virgil, you okay there? Seems like you have something you wanna share with the group.”

Virgil physically jumped at the sudden call of his name, before glaring at his brother who was now grinning teasingly at him. He avoided the three gazes that were now focusing on him, “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Whatever. Let’s swim.” He tugged his shirt off in one fluid motion and – before anyone could stop him – sprinted off the short pier and into the water.

“Virgil!” Patton called out, getting to his feet. “Get back out here and finish up your sunscreen!”

“Nah.” Virgil said, floating on the surface with his eyes closed. “I’m fine.”

“Viiiiirge…” Patton whined, giving him his best puppy dog eyes – aka his not-so-secret weapon. If he used these against any of his friends, they would do whatever he asked. Patton didn’t like to use his powers, unless it was an emergency… but he made exceptions for moments like these.

“I know you’re doing them, Pat. I’m not going to look at you.” Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and swam a bit further away from the pier.

“You will. I’ll make sure of it!” Patton then tossed his own shirt to the side, bringing an undignified squeal from Roman who needed to dodge the incoming shirt, before jumping into the lake himself. He grappled playfully with Virgil, who attempted to keep his eyes shut while wriggling away from Patton’s grasp.

As their two friends splashed around in the water, Roman watched with a pout. Logan moved around to apply the cream to his nose, which allowed him to block the view, “What are you pouting for now?” The nerd asked casually.

Roman, trying not to get too distracted by the careful touch of his boyfriend, huffed dramatically, “It’s those two! They clearly like each other but won’t admit it! It’s annoying!”

“It is also none of your business. They’ll come to realise it eventually, like I did…” Logan said with a loving smile before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Well of course you did. How could you not?” Roman gestured to himself.

Logan blinked slowly for a second before sighing and sitting back, “…You ruined it. As usual.” Roman went to turn to try to bring his boyfriend back into his arms, but the sound of Patton cheering, and the quietening of the water brought both their attentions back to the lake.

Patton had somehow gotten Virgil not only into his arms, but also above his head – the small emo curling into a ball. It was only for a moment though, as Virgil lost his balance and fell back into the water behind Patton, squeaking in surprise. Eventually, the two clambered out and back to the blanket as Virgil had clearly resigned to letting Patton finish off applying the sunscreen.

While they were preoccupied, Roman jumped on his opportunity, “So, when are you two getting together?”

Patton immediately froze while Virgil turned the brightest shade of red Roman had ever seen on him. He spluttered out a few non-words before shutting his mouth tight. Roman simply laughed and Logan rolled his eyes, swatting his boyfriend’s arm half-heartedly.


End file.
